My Sinful Love
by Kristydahasian
Summary: Alois x Ciel x Sebastian (Angel and Demon Fanfiction) Warning: Contains Yaoi, so if it's not your cup of tea, please do not read :) Please review, follow and enjoy this story!
1. Chapter 1

This is a suggestion made by Grace, and I'm sorry for being a little late with it (Other series needed to be updated first.) So here it is! The pairing of Sebastian, Ciel and Alois. I might've read it wrong but "Sebastian on top and a oneshot with Alois and Ciel." I thought that meant a threesome, so this is going to be funnnn.

**WARNING: Contains yaoi, which is boy x boy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, all rights go to the mangaka who created Black Butler, Yana Toboso.**

**Another disclaimer is that the characters aren't mine either, and they are also altered, so if you have a problem with characters that don't have their exact personality as of the manga or the anime, then it's probably best if you don't read it.**

* * *

Resting at the foot of my bed, chin resting on my knees, I looked out the window. I didn't bother getting any sleep that night for I was thinking. Thinking about the sun that would rise later on, thinking about the day after this day, thinking about how my day at school would go on and for sure, more importantly, thinking about my admiration for a boy named Alois Trancy.

Now, I'm not you're average feminine character where you'd automatically assume that I'm a little kohai girl who is in love with her senpai. Eh, wrong. Name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm in fact a boy. The little part is correct, for I'm just a really short seventeen year old, and my eyes are way too feminine for my taste—Because I believe that I'll be the most macho of them all—but new transfer students boys don't realize at first that I'm really a guy and not a girl, so I get hit on a lot, and then later pushed around because of my feminine figure.

I sighed, repositioning myself so that my legs would dangle off the bed. I glanced out the window and stared at the moon. "What a beautiful moon." I said, sadly. It wasn't full yet, but in about a week or less, it would be. It always has been a dream for me to sit here or outside looking at the moon with my loved one until the moon set and dawn would break the horizon.

I sighed once more, this time lying down on the bed and shut my eyes. I tried to calm my racing heart as pictures of Alois flashed behind them. _Please, calm down, I really want to sleep now. _I begged my mind as my heart kept pounding. It resonated in my ears and I swore that if someone else was in this room, they could hear it too without needing to cock an ear to listen closer.

* * *

The chirping of birds woke me up. Lazily, I opened my eyes to look to my side to look at what time it was. _7:21. _Okay I wasn't that late so I can still stop by the church and pray. I quickly hopped out of bed to dress up in my school uniform—a white button up shirt with a tan hoodless sweater pulled over, tying on my tie neatly, and pulled on a pair of khakis. I rushed through all my basic necessities, rushing out of the bathroom, hopping down steps until I skidded to a stop. I was in front of a mirror and slowly ran my hand through my hair, smiling to myself. _Today is going to be your lucky day! _I told myself as I ran into the kitchen to see my mother standing my the stove boiling a pot of soup, probably for dinner or something.

"Ohayo!" I greeted her, cheerfully, taking a seat at the table and poured myself a cup of milk. Mother looked away from the pot and smiled at me, the corners of her eyes wrinkling and her eyes shiny.

"O-ohayo," She greeted quietly before resuming stirring whatever was in the pot. "A-aren't you going to be late if you don't h-hurry now?" She asked, taking the ladle, pointing it at me, almost like threatening me to get a move on. I jokingly waved my hand at her, grabbing a piece of toast and gulped down my milk before running to the front door to slid my black school shoes on. "Well, I'm leaving now. Bye!" I yelled past the piece of toast still in my mouth before dashing away, the front door slamming behind me.

I quickly stuffed the rest of it in my mouth as I rushed off towards the church, my tie whipping the side of my face as the wind pushed it upwards. I tried hard to not get noticed by people as I rushed, but I couldn't help but be clumsy and bump into young adults, small children and throwing myself towards buildings because I didn't want to run into the old women that were wandering around in the alleys between their home. When I finally arrived at the church, I had to crouch over and place my hands on my knees, heaving until I finally got my breath back.

Straightening my back, I walked into the church calmly, feeling relieved as I walked in. I looked around and smiled at the elaborate design on the walls and up on the ceiling. There wasn't anyone here yet, but I just wanted to come here to pray in the morning and then continue with my routine, and repeating it for the next day and so on. I got down on my knees, brought my clasped hands up to my face and quickly prayed for the health of my mother and for myself, a good day ahead and for the days to come. Then I stopped and thought "Might as well pray about Alois Trancy slowly falling in love with him or even being noticed by him."

I sighed, like that was ever going to happen. I stood up slowly, making sure that I had my balance or else I'd fall, since I have a problem with that where if I get up too fast, the blood rushes or leaves my head, which then causes me to lose my balance and fall over. Well that's what exactly happened, even though I got up with like turtle speed. I felt my end coming, I was falling, I closed my eyes and braced for the pain that I would feel in my lower quarter or in my head if I unfortunately hit my head instead of falling on my butt.

Suddenly something grabbed me under the arms yanked me up. My eyes flew open as I crashed into something hard and bony. I focused just a little and realized that Alois Trancy grabbed me and now I'm just a few feet away from him. I blushed. "T- thank you." I stuttered as I lightly pushed myself off his chest. We both stared at each other for a bit before I cleared my voice. "I should probably go before I become late for school." Alois looked taken and surprised for a second before nodding letting me go.

I smiled once at him before walking past him, my shoulder brushing him as I walked to the entrance, the church interior looking brighter than usual as I opened the doors. I took a quick peek behind me to see Alois praying where I was sitting before. I looked up and sent my silent thanks before closing the door behind.

* * *

School basically was the same to me as of any other days. I was the nerd of our school, with my hunched over posture as if that would make me disappear from their eyes and my wide framed glasses that hide behind my blue eyes. I also had very little friends and average grades, excelling for some classes but other classes were average. I didn't have a lot of friends since I was in a private school where most kids either thought about their classes more than meeting new people or there was the jocks who picked on the smaller nerds, like me, who don't have a lot of friends to help back them up.

But anyways, after school, I skipped going to the library because I didn't see the reason behind going there if I was still going to be beaten up after school, so I started heading home only not running this time. I stopped and grabbed my head, wincing from the sudden attack. It wasn't painful, it was more like someone planted something in my head and knocked me over when they disturbed the peace within my mind, like planting a flower, you have to dig up some of the dirt before putting the plant in, that's what I mean.

I looked up once that feeling passed and blinked. _What happened? _I wondered as I took another step, but it felt like that I was dragging pounds of iron on my shoulders. I looked to the side and then to the other to see if my pursuers at school where messing with me, but there was no one behind me, in fact, it's to the point where there's no one on a main road. Odd right?

I tried to take another step, but this time in the opposite direction, but I found to my horror that it was a lot easier to walk in, as if the lead on my shoulder and the beckoning in my head wanted me to walk this way. I continued walking this way until I stopped right in front of a bookstore. My face fell. My mind wanted me to spend money—that I already barely had—on books that I could borrow.

I laughed and tried to walk away, smiling. That smile didn't last long. My legs now won't walk away from the store. I threw my arms trying to get some momentum into my legs and maybe propel myself forward, but nothing happened. A few people looked at me and some mothers tried to usher their children away from me as if whatever I had going wrong with me was something contagious.

"Are you okay?" I got short concern before I shyly smiled, blushing and nodding my thanks to their backs. I sighed and gave up. I knew that whatever I had to do in the bookstore must be done else I won't be able to go. I walked into the store, the little bell twinkling behind me. I couldn't help but feel comfortable by the faint smell of old leather and light perfume being sprayed around the room. That comfort was also taken by the urge to want to browse the shelves, trying to find the main source of beckoning from within my head. Literally, if whatever was trying to get my attention could speak it would say, _"Come here, please. Save me." _Yes, Ciel is insane, you don't need to mention it.

My index finger trailed along the spines of the books, my eyes gazing at the titles, my right leg fidgeting by bouncing up and down in impatience, and my lips in a frown as I slowly became frustrated with the literature in front of me, but nothing really told me that this was what I was here for. I dropped my right arm since it was getting a little sore and then lifted my left arm to continue trailing the spines of the books but only this time I softly whispered the names of the book titles as my eyes darted back and forth from the spines.

"Pride and Prejudice . . . The Great Escape . . . The Clockwork Princess . . ." I shifted my weight on my other leg, and frowned a little harder. I felt that whatever was beckoning was close. I felt it in my fingertips as it slowly heated up then going cold as I moved away from the source and then became unbearably hot as I touched the source.

It was a small, leather covered book. It was all black with the only sign of color which was the lettering of the title of the book. "How To Make Your Wish Come True." I laughed to myself. So this was what my mind was trying to tell me? I know that I want Alois Trancy to love me, but buying this stupid book won't really make that wish come true. I'm a boy, and my senpai, Alois, would find it disgusting if a guy liked him, so I'm playing safe by living the life where he doesn't know me, but I secretly love him.

I sighed sadly as I separated the two books that held it in the first place to place the book, that I'm holding now, back onto the shelf. The book slid back into place, perfectly, as nothing had happened for the past couple minutes. I turned around, still chuckling quietly to myself and tried to walk away and pretend that nothing also happened to me for the past couple minutes. I took about five steps and stopped. Those five steps were literally the worst pain I have ever felt. It was like watching your favorite puppy get hit by a cat and slowly walk away. It was like that, minus the puppy and moving car and blood and you know.

"I'm just probably being crazy!" I exclaimed softly and reached for the book once more. Then I turned away from the shelf once again and walked away, this time normally and without the guilt. I went up to the cashier to pay for the book. The cashier was this young woman with straight blond hair and a nice bust size. I blushed a little bit when she reached over to obtain the book and scan it. I was still looking at her face, she had a nice face that didn't need makeup to make it look more sparkling—or whatever term women use to describe makeup on another woman.

"That'll be three dollars," She said. I blinked my eyes in surprise on how cheap it was and handed her the money. I asked her why it happened to be so cheap because, well it was a book, I just expected it to not be three dollars. She just laughed softly. "The book chooses the person." Was all she said.

I nodded, thinking about what she meant by this as she handed me the packaged book and wished me a good day. I wished her the same thing, opening the book with a little jingle from the bells and then left the store.

* * *

When I finally arrived home, I threw the bag on my bed and opened the laptop that was on my desk. I saw down on my computer chair and swiveled around before seriously getting to work for homework or blogging on the laptop. After a little bit of typing, I'd stop periodically to check on what song I was listening to, or to double check to see if the words that I'm typing is spelled correctly or grammatically used correctly.

I worked for what felt like six hours but really wasn't because when I glanced up from my laptop screen expecting pitch darkness, there was still sunlight, maybe a little dimmer than before, but it was still bright. I sighed, shut the lid and got up from the chair. Some of my body parts popped from the lack of movement, which was a sign that it was time to get up and do something besides sit around. I walked out of my room and then walked with socks out into my porch. I walked to the steps and sat down on the top one, staring out into the street, just pondering about life.

Then, he happened to walk by. Who you ask? Well, who else would I get starry eyes for? He just happened to be walking on my side of the street, head down staring at the sidewalk, his blond hair sweeping over his bright blue eyes. I sighed admiring at the parts of his exposed face. His sharp jaw, and straight hair, it was just too much for me. Soon my eyes trailed down his body. From his head now I was staring at his legs which were perfect also. I blushed when my eyes finally trailed back to his face and made contact with his own eyes.

I painfully looked away pretending that I wasn't just examining him. My blush intensified as I realized that I was probably making a weird face when I was staring. My heart was beating as I wondered if Alois stopped in front of my house to think of something to say to me or something along those lines. I giggled for a moment, staring at my house window before bravely turning around to say hi to him for the first time. When I spun around to greet him, he was no where to be seen.

* * *

It was normal for me to angrily flop down on my bed, rolling back and forth over the covers, clutching a pillow between my arms and my legs, almost like hugging a person. I tried hard not to cry, but the tears were angrily prickling behind my eyelids. I really believed that God wanted to bring us together and that he heard my prayers, but clearly that wasn't going to be happening. I stopped rolling around on the bed because I felt something uncomfortable poking my backside.

I reached underneath me and felt my finger curl around the corner of the book and I pulled it out. I placed it on my chest and looked down, going cross eyed as I tried to focus on the title. "How To Make Your Wish Come True". I straight up holding the book within my hands. My eyes furiously shifted all over the book cover like I wasn't seeing things. This could be my last chance! I opened the book with shaking hands. I flipped to the first page and read:

**BEWARE OF THE CONTENTS**

Seemed like a reasonable way to start a book about wishes and kept reading.

**What you're about to do may take a lot of energy, so make sure that you've eaten before doing something as dangerous as this.**

**Another thing that you should take caution is that once you start, you can't stop.**

**There's no going back.**

**You have to live with the wish that you made.**

**If you regret what you did or wished for. As mentioned, there's no going back,**

**s****o while you have time and you're safe,**

**close the book and return it to the place where you got it.**

I stopped reading long enough to calm my racing heart. I reread everything. What did I just read? What do they mean by something dangerous? Was this really a book of magic or is this a prank?

**But if you know what you want and you're dead serious about making it come true and you don't care about the consequences,**

**Then you're in the right place.**

* * *

**Author note:** Well, isn't this exciting? What's going to happen? A new story, a new joy of the Alois, Ciel and Sebastian ship that people want. This idea was sparked when someone left a review asking for a One Shot of Ciel, Alois and Sebastian, and I'm like, AWESOME IDEA NOW. So stay in turn!

Reading is awesome, but please leave me a review or a follow, I love reading those reviews and the follows is just to make sure that you can see updates, if you want. x3 So thank you for reading again! See you later with another update next week.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the contents of the pages, playing around with the corner of the book. _Do I really need to do this to get the love or even be noticed by Alois? _I asked myself as I continued playing with the bottom corner. I shook my head. I wanted to keep things natural as long as possible. I'm not going to force Alois into loving me with this book—even though there's a possibility that it's a fraud and really can't grant wishes. _  
_

I closed the book, feeling the wind coming from that action rustle my bangs. I got up from my bed and turns to the bookshelf that I had in my room full of books that I owned or borrowed from the library. I kept a specific order on my bookshelf, the first corner to the middle of the top shelf was all adventure, from the middle to the end of the first shelf was all horror, the left corner to the middle for the second shelf was mostly historical-fiction or just plain nonfiction books, the middle to the end of the shelf was all romance (Yes, I'm a big romance geek) and the third shelf, and the last one, was all supernatural and science fiction. Yes I needed that many books in that category.

So after labeling the book that I bought as supernatural/ science-fiction, I placed it among the rest so I could read it later—If I was ever going to read or touch that again. Stepping away from the shelf, I saw how dark and childishly sparkly it was. The whole book was all black, save for the title words which were all golden. I laughed to myself before turning away—needing to do some chores before my mother came home from work.

Running down the stairs that lead to my bedroom, I mopped the kitchen floor, vacuumed, swept, and dusted everything until the whole house was comically shiny and clear. If you had an imagination like I did, you'd see all marble tiles—when really they are your ordinary tiles—that sparkled as the lighting from a chandelier—really a light hanging from the ceiling—but you get the main idea of what I mean.

"I'm home!" My mother yelled through the front door. My eyes flew wide open as I struggled to take off the apron. Why was I wearing an apron? It's called dishes and I don't want to get wet, but the sad thing is, this is my mother's apron—because there's really no size difference for aprons—and my mom. . .is this hip person but she likes to call herself "Cool" or "Fabulous", so this apron is this lovely—Sarcastic by this point—pink color.

"Welcome home!" I yelled back at her. _How many knots did I make for this apron?! _I mentally screamed as my fingers shakingly tried to undo it.

"The house looks so nice since I've been gone!" My mother admired my work as she accidentally bumped into the couch. The wooden legs scraped across the floor and I cringed, still fumbling with the knot, as I thought about how all my work was going to go to waste.

"Are you hungry, Ciel?" My mom called out, her voice coming dangerously close to the kitchen. I sighed with relief as the knot finally became undone, then I turned around to properly greet my mother, but there she stood. Her phone was pulled out, her arms crossed—Save for the hand that peeked out and a smirk pasted on her face.

"W-welcome ho-home, mo-mother?" I greeted, pushing the apron behind my back onto the counter. She continued smirking as she placed the phone into her suit pocket and walked over to the fridge.

"You look nice in pink, Ciel." She snickered as she pulled out a YooHoo drink and took a sip. My ears burned red as I swung back around to finish off the remaining of the dishes. "I can't wait to show my co-workers this picture. It's so kawaii!" She exclaimed, I glared at my hands, my face now burning red. "You got good genes from me!" She cried, grabbing my thin waist and pulling me up.

"Mom! Not now!" I screamed, flinging soap and water everywhere. There went the cleanness of the kitchen. "But whyy, I want to love my adorable little baby while he's still young!" She cooed.

When she finally put me down, I looked at her. "Little?" I exclaimed. _Please tell me that she didn't forget my age. _

"Aren't you twelve?" She asked, throwing the drink into the trash can. I reached over and moved it to the recycling bin.

"No, mom, I'm seventeen." I flatly said. I felt her shocked stare at my back and she only received a sigh back from me. This happens all the time. When you're feminine looking and short, with a childish long hair cut, you can't help but be classified with people younger than you.

"Anywayssss," My mother attempted to change the subject. "How was school today?" She asked. I told her about how it was just a normal day and that I visited the bookstore and bought something. She made an approving noise and said that the books are going to get me a great job one day. "Well, don't do anything stupid, and make sure that you pray every morning!" She reminded me as she she walked up a staircase towards her room. Most likely going to sleep since she works early in the morning to late in the afternoon.

I continued cleaning up her mess, rearranging furniture, moving her bags to the table so when she got her coffee in the morning, she wouldn't forget her bags and cleaning up the water and soap that was splashed around not too long ago. By the time I finished—and collapsing onto a couch—it was already pretty late at night. I'd say about eleven at the last. I got up slowly and moved to my room to finish the homework that was due tomorrow and look over the plans that I had for the following day.

* * *

Another day waken up by the chirping of birds. Instead of lazily getting up—as I have done for the past week, I shot straight up and looked out the window. I forgot that today was one of those days where the whole school does a physical check up of your body. I threw my head to the side and looked at the time. _7:21_ Again, I had time to go to Church, but not today, I knew that I had to go to school early before the hallways become flooded with the bodies of my peers.

After rushing through my daily necessities, I ran past my mother, who screamed at my back while waving a pan at me to eat something before I left, but the only response that she received was me shouting back _gomen _(Sorry) before slamming the screen door behind me.

As always, being a shut in otaku in my home without joining any sports or club activities, I had no stamina when it came to running. So what seemed like a marathon race to me—face all flushed, the messenger bag strap sliding up and down my shoulders, mouth opened to pant and my hair stuck to my face due to humidity and perspiration—was really a normal everyday person in Japan walking to work.

I stopped by a bakery shop because I knew that I couldn't go on if I wanted to live. So I stood there, leaning against a wooden stake or pole as I tried to get my wind back. "Voom, voom, it's the bullet train!" A little kid called out while playing with a truck, sliding its plastic wheels back and forth across a table. A mother sat next to him, her hand protectively resting against his arm as her head was bent to the side to chat with another woman—holding a cup of tea like she was a little old British lady—nodded to her every word.

I pulled out my cell phone to make sure that I had enough time to walk for now instead of spiriting for my life, and I concluded for the time being that I was okay to walk since school didn't start for another forty minutes and I still had about a fifteen minute walk from here. After about sixteen minutes of walking, I finally arrived at the school. I was proud, never have I ever came to school this early. (Since I'm usually a slow walker, I'll be at school just in time the gates were about the close.)

As I entered through the cold, painted black metal gates, I stepped onto the concrete steps that led inside the school. Let me explain this, I may be very bad with adjectives but this is a really nice school. By really nice I mean _really_ nice. Like high school for rich people in those anime shows. But surprisingly, this is an old public for otakus, like me, to fangirl over the amazing anime aura of Victorian era schools.

Going to my locker, which wasn't something overly excessive or big, just big enough for you to put your at home shoes in and then change into your school uniform shoes. The girls had to wear black closed toe shoes with a little strap to go over the top of their feet, which would be either naked to show off their skin or clad with a white or black pair of tights. The boys at our school also had to wear black shoes, but these were mostly dress shoes.

Shutting my locker door, I was about to turn away until I remembered that I didn't say hello to my father that day. Walking back to my locker—No, I do not have his body in my locker—I opened it to see a picture of a rather tall and attractive man hoisting a little boy up into his arms. The little boy had straight black hair and bright blue eyes, while my father who also had my straight black hair, he didn't have the same bright blue eyes that I had, but instead had a handsome pair of brown eyes. I winced as I looked at him more carefully, before feeling light headed. I felt forward as the raging headache made my vision throb with each heartbeat, blinding me until I slid down the lockers.

* * *

_"Papa!" I cried out to my father, who had his arms wide out for me to jump in and give him a hug. I did just so as I hopped into his arms and nuzzled my face against his cheek._

_"Hello there, my little Ciel!" My father whispered lovingly into my little ear. I would giggle and grab his face while gazing into his brown eyes that were polar opposites from my bright blue eyes. As I think about it, my father didn't have a bad looking face, in fact it's one of those faces that you'd see businessmen wear when they are cheerfully walking around the lobby talking to the secretaries and to everyone there—people that he knew or he didn't. _

_"How was your first day of school?" He'd ask him, lifting me up in his arms before starting to walk back him. I cling to his business suit's collar to assure myself that I wouldn't fall though my father's strong grip on my legs should've been enough to tell me that he wouldn't drop me if it meant his life. _

_"It was great! How was work, papa?" I asked back with my little high voice. I was five jeez. _

_"It was fine." He sighed tiredly, "I wish that I had more time to stay home and take care of you."_

_"It's okay, papa! I'm happy with you picking me up after school anyways!" I cried out happily while wrapping my arms around his neck to ensure him that he shouldn't be sad about leaving mother and I early in the morning. My father chuckled before putting me down to switch the briefcase to his hand and took my little pale hand in his previously occupied one. "Well let's go to a nearby flower shop so that we can surprise mommy. Okay? You can keep a secret right?" My father asked in a teasingly voice._

_I'd giggle before nodding my head back in response. My father has a habit where sometimes he'd mumble something under his breath where no one—not even himself—would know what he said. But this moment it was special since I heard what he mumbled under his breath. "Good, there are some things that should be left unknown." Was what he said. I tilted my head to the side and looked up at him, hoping that he'd notice and explain what he meant by that, but my father who was unconscious to his outburst never noticed what he said and continued walking towards a flower shop with a smile on his face. _

_Finally arriving at the store, my father looked around. He was stuck between a bouquet of red flowers__—as I look at the name tag, they were roses__—and compared them with a smaller bouquet of white flowers. These were dropping little white hearts on a dark green stem. When I came closer to the bud, they have their little pollen rods but they were small, slender and a beautiful golden color. _

_____"Ciel, which one do you prefer?" He sang out, as he took the different colored flowers in his hands and presented them to me. I looked at them both, they were both a beautiful, a deep red color and a bright crisp white, but what made me cringe was that on the roses, there were little thorns. I'm not sure what made me cringe about them, but the first thought in my head was_ "They seem evil."___  
_

_"The white ones father, I'm sure that mother would love them." I tilted my head to the side and smiled. My father chuckled and ruffled my hair before going to the counter to pay for them. "Well, let's go before it gets dark and your mom starts to worry." He turned around, waving behind his shoulder at the workers before leaving the store. _

_Taking the usual route home, the sun was still up enough that it wouldn't cast their bright red and orange colors across the blue canvas, but low enough that it was in the danger zone of turning red. We walked in silence__—my dad would be occasionally humming, tapping his fingers on my little bony knuckles as I would stare straight ahead of us, as if my gaze would protect us from what dangers could potentially lie before us. _

___"Papa, I'm getting scared." My voice quivered as I watched the beautiful sun slow disappear from the horizon, shining its red and bright orange colors across the blue canvas board. My dad let go of my hand and pat the top of my head, ruffling the silky black hair until they stood up. _

___"It's okay to be scared now, Ciel, but once you get older, you have to be stronger and braver." My dad replied as he resumed holding my hand before turning a corner into an alley. _

___"Is papa not afraid of anything?" I asked, excitedly, imagining my dad to be a cool superman__—which was ironic because he was just about as scrawny as I was._

_____My father laughed at this, and turned his head to see the admiration in my eyes, before looking back in front of him again. "No, that's not true. Everyone is afraid of something____—and I'm included in this." He replied back to my quietly. I observed our surrounded in quiet as I took in his words. He was scared of something. Mother was scared of something. So that would mean that I would naturally be scared of something._

But what? _I asked myself, and clutched the warm hand tighter. "Papa, what am I scared of?" I asked him because I couldn't figure it out on my own. We turned around in a circle before my father answered with, "Well, that's for you to find out." _What could that be then? _I wondered to myself as I dropped my hand from my father's and felt it hit my thigh with a thud. __  
_

_"Ciel. . ." I heard my father whisper to me, even quieter than he did earlier on. It was just barely audible, literally so quiet that the wind could pick it up and blow away with those words. "Stay quiet and slowly back away." My father commanded me as he gripped the white flowers harder, the petals shaking off onto the ground as my dad's arm trembled with fear. _

_I stood there in shock, not really knowing what to do; confused by the chain of events. "Ciel, please go, run back to the flower shop, somewhere, just not here." I could hear the fear in my father's voice now and that naturally made my body quiver as I stepped back five half steps. My eyes opened wide as I saw the reason why my dad was afraid. _

_There stood three men, all tall and dark from the shadows the alley cast on them. The one in the middle__________—who was the tallest__________—took a step closer to my father. My father stood there, shaking also, his body small compared to the heavily built men before him. "Wh-what is it y-you want? M-money?" My father stuttered as he reached into his pockets to fumble for his wallet. The tallest one punched father in the face and watched him as he fell backwards. The other two chuckled as they walked over to him, picking him up by the underneath of his arms. _

_____________________My dad gave a weak struggled as the tallest one kept kicking him in the stomach, the face, neck and his legs. I still stood there, hands shaking unbearably as I sat there uselessly watching my father get attacked and throw up blood. "Wasn't there a little kid with you?" One of the men spat into my father's face, but the only reply back was a groan before the sickening thuds and smacks were heard again. _

_____________________The tears finally came out of my eyes as I watched, watched as these terrible people beat up my father, before taking everything from him. When the three men were finally out of sight, I ran to my father, the tears pouring like crazy and my nose clotting as I sobbed. "I'm so sorry, papa. . . " I cried into his bloody shoulder, hugging him hard. _

_____________________Papa slowly lifted a shaking hand to my hair and stroked my hair while whispering words like, "It's okay, it's not your fault", "I'm glad you're safe", and "I love you and your mother." After he said the last I love you to me, his shaking breath stilled, and his hand fell limp on my head. I looked up at his peaceful, bruised, closed eyes, the tears rushing out even harder again. _

_____________________"Papa? Dad?! Please don't leave me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tried shaking his bony shoulders as if that would do anything. The faint sirens of the police was nearing now, if only they came a few minutes earlier they would've been able to save him. I gritted my teeth in pain as I got up on unsteady legs, feeling hands and voices all around me, asking if I was okay and what had happened. _

_____________________Nothing came out of my mouth as I bent down to retrieve the flowers that dad was holding. People were still asking what had happened but their words seemed too distant, as if all that mattered were these white flowers__________—tainted with red__________—red just like the sunset up above me that flashed across a beautiful canvas._

* * *

**Author's note: As for now, since it's a school year, I won't be able to type these chapters really fast, but I do promise that I'll update at least once per two weeks. Thank you for reading chapter two of _My Sinful Love. _Please favorite, follow or post a review on this story! It'll do wonders to motivate me to write more. So yeah! Stayed tuned until next week. . .or something. xD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I fell to the ground, gasping I heard the late bell ringing through my skull. I tried to invert my attention away from the ringing noise but it almost seemed like my mind didn't want to forget my father's death. I grabbed my hair, as I felt the tear splatter around me, the mental break down getting the best of me, but I still fought to now scream.

I felt the stares of other students walk past me, their whispers of concern and scorn bouncing around in the cavern of my mind. I lost all hope of something good happening until I felt a large hand rest on my shoulder. "Go away. . ." I sighed to that person as I finally curled into a ball to try to disappear from the world.

"Now, is that really something you say to someone who you've summoned?" A voice whispered into my ear. Confused, I looked up to see this person that I have summoned and gasped. There standing behind me was a tall and attractive man, one that you'd see in a movie. But, what was different about this man from any other human was that sitting on the top of his black, longish hair that reached to the back of his beck were a pair of spiral horns that rose about a foot above his head. Some of his spiky bangs covered his eye, but the other eye, masculine shaped, was a deep crimson red—almost like blood.

"Who are you?" I whispered as I continued taking him in. A black muscle shirt showed off his slim but muscle arms and he wore a pair of black pants, tight on him but not like skinny jeans.

"Do you really need to ask?" Was all he said back as a pair of black wings rose from his back. I wanted to cry. What was an archangel doing at my school—better question, why is he right next to me?

"Have I sinned? Am I going to die?" I whispered, the tears threatening to pour over. The man just smirked as he folded his wings back. "No, that's Death's—my under general—job." His words didn't soothe me as I attempted to back away from him, but the cold metal of the lockers just greeted me, as if they are giving me their last farewell as I am going to be taken by the Dark Lord.

"I do not see why you're quivering in fear when you are the one that summoned me." The man shifted so that his shoulder would rest against the locker, moving his right wing so that it wouldn't be trapped under his weight.

"S-summoned?" I questioned him. I wouldn't have dared tried to summon the Dark Lord. "How would I summon you?"

"The book." The man said, as he reached towards me. All my senses kicked in as I tried to run away from him, but that mostly lead to the action where I trip on my cloth backpack and land sprawled out. "Quit it, kid, I am not trying to kill you. . . Yet." I gulped at that last part before sitting up once more, staring into those crimson eyes.

"Now be a good boy and not struggle." The man murmured as he reached once more, but this time by my foot before taking my backpack. He shuffled around inside of it, scoffing at some of its contents but nothing interested him, until he finally stopped moving my utensils. The Dark Lord pulled out the book that I purchased from that book store and waved it at my confused face.

"Where did you get this book?" He asked, dropping it into my lap. The title _How To Make Your Wish Come True _seemed to mock me as shaking fingers enclosed around it. "I-I got this at a bookstore. . . Maybe that's why there was something fishy about that day. . .But that doesn't change the fact that I summoned you! I read the first two pages of that book and flipped through the rest, I did none of those incantations!"

The man smirked and then took the book from me. It rested on his chest so that both me and the book could mock my stupidity. "Well, let me explain its powers." I blinked waiting for what he has to say next. "It differs for people." I blinked once more, my confusion levels going up higher than they normally should. "In your case," He looked deep into my blue eyes.

"You had a wish, hence the name of the book. Did you perhaps. . .cry recently?" Satan moved towards me, his black wing brushing along my cheekbone. "Y-yes?" I answered him, not feeling as scared as before. I was terrified but yet I was awed by how this little book in his hands could cause all of this.

"Then clearly your negative emotions brought me here. You're in an unrequited love and cried a few minutes ago over some weird flashback and now you're—" I cut him off by waving my arms at him.

"How did you know that I was in an unrequited love?" I asked him, crossing my arms. The demon just looked at me with an amused twinkle in his eye, probably the most emotion that he showed me so far. "It was just a lucky guess." He murmured.

"Okay, this is just crazy. I swear, I'm just dreaming!" I cried out, standing up and turned to my locker. "I'm sure that if I slam my head against the locker a couple times, my real mind would know that it is time to wake up."

"Good luck." The Dark Lord said in a bored manner as he was about to witness me going crazy and smash my temple in.

"Ciel?" Someone called into the locker room. I stopped, just centimeters away from smashing my head in. _Great, who is it now?_

"Ciel? I know you're in here. Ms. Shoryu wants you to come into the office soon for the physical checkup. She realized that all the boys aren't in the room yet." The voice called out, a sweet familiar voice that made me dig through my head to find out who it is. The person's footsteps tapped on the tiled floor as they tried to find me, while I on the head was frozen on the ground under the gaze of Satan and the swirling thoughts of who it is.

"Ciel. Stop hiding." The person said right next to me. "Eek!" I squeaked, not realizing that it was really Alois standing over me. "O-ohayo." I whispered. Alois shook his head before grabbing under my arms to hoist me up. I stumbled a little onto him and continued blushing.

"Really Ciel, stop acting like you're drunk, you're not that type of person to act like this, especially before a checkup." Alois stated, holding the door open for me. Before I fully exited the room, I looked back to see if Satan was still standing there staring at me, but there was nothing to be seen. Almost as if it had never happened.

Our footsteps echoed for a bit, resounding through the empty hallway as we made the long trip to the nurse's office. . .or maybe the auditorium since we had a big batch of new kids in our school and clearly that nurse's office only had a certain capacity to fit kids in. . .much less than the whole school. We turned a corner and kept walking. I swallowed the spit that was forming up in the back of my throat, almost like it was forming just to choke me in front of my love.

"Ciel . . ." Alois murmured. I turned my head to face him, but he wasn't doing the same. His face was still looking straight but his blue eyes were boring into mine. "Where were you today?" He asked forcibly.

I blushed again and looked at my hands. This is the first time that I'm talking to him without involving him being in the Church or him disappearing on me. "I was in the locker room with my friend." I just wanted to keep it safe for now, who knows how Alois would react if I told him that my "friend" was the Dark Lord himself.

I saw Alois tilt his head in confusion. "Friend? I don't remember seeing anyone else in there, nor did the nurse call for someone else. . ." He trailed off and I just laughed loudly, thinking that is the best path that I should take. Make a distraction and then a lie to confuse him.

"I think I might've hit my head this morning and now I'm hallucinating!" I laughed nervously. Alois stopped tilting his head now that things made a little more sense.

"Well, here we are." Alois announced when we stopped right in front of the doors of our giant auditorium. I peaked in and saw how filled the room was. _I was right!_ I triumphed in my head when I knew that we weren't going to meet in the nurse's office. When I turned back to thank Alois, his hand was hovering up in the air and a faraway look was in his eyes. Alois noticed my look and put down his hand sheepishly. "Well. . .um. . .I'll be going now to my classmates. . .Make sure that you tell the nurse about your head." He said before running off into the dark room.

"What was that?" I asked myself, before stepping into the room myself. I felt the stares of boys looking at me as if they were trying to figure out if I was a girl or not, but I ignored them. The only thoughts in my head was that sheepish look on Alois face and how cute his voice was when he was concerned.

"So, that's the guy that you want to make fall in love with you?" A voice asked me from behind. I flinched and held back a yelp so I didn't attract any unwanted attention to myself. I turned around and glared at Satan not caring what he is capable of doing.

"Seriously, what do you want? You are getting no merits by following me." I said turning around to face him. His crimson eyes bore into my blue ones.

"Didn't you know that anyone that releases me from that book would be killed?" He asked with a smirk. "And good timing too. It has been a while since I have devoured a soul. I was starting to believe that I was never going to receive another soul again." He chuckled slightly moving towards me. I attempted to move away, but my legs froze with fear as my eyes watched this demon move towards me with grace. _Grace? _I wondered to myself. _Can Death itself even be graceful? __  
_

When Satan's face came to be about centimeters away from mine, his cold atmosphere seeping into my flesh causing me to quiver in fear. I knew that I was going to die. In front of all these people, not that it would bother them since about a majority of them did not know that I exist, but that's not the point._ What about Alois? Was I never going to see him again? _I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the spiky, but surprisingly soft hair brush against my cheek.

_I am Ciel Phatomhive. I am a seventeen year old _virgin _who's going to die alone without kissing the one that I love, much less even dating them. _I sighed sadly as I realized how pathetic my whole life seemed up to this point. "What are you waiting for? Just get it over with. It's not like anyone is going to care." I mumbled into the demon's ear. I felt Satan tense up next to me, almost as though he wasn't expecting me to say that to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a low voice, moving away from my neck to look into my eyes in the dark lighting. I tilted my face away so I didn't have to look directly at him, but instead stared at the principal that was calling names of students who were up next for their examination.

"Why aren't you killing me? Aren't you a starving beast in need for a soul? Well, you have a pathetic one right here. Someone that hasn't done anything in their life. I love Alois but he'll never love me back!" I yelled at Satan as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "Why don't you end me already. I don't want to keep suffering this one-sided love." Whispering this last part, I slumped down to the ground.

"You humans are so interesting." He stated, his tone of voice not making him sound surprised at all. "Fine then. Ciel Phantomhive, I will grant your wish." I glanced up at him, his features showing through from the darkness, his red eyes glowing in a Hellish way. "But there's going to be a catch."

* * *

Mwhahaaha, what is this catch that Satan/ Sebastian has in mind for Ciel Phantomhive?

**Author's note:** Oh heyyy! It's been a while since I have updated this story. D: Sorry guys, been a bit busy with tests and project. Dx *Ghost waving from mouth* More than likely I'll try to fit in another chapter soon! So until next time, bye bye!

**News: **I will be updating stories on a collaborating account now! :D A friend and I have decided that it would be AWESOME to type stories together. We just started yesterday so we really don't have a great idea as to what we want to type yet, but hey! If you want to check out stories that my friend wrote, look up the author "**f****igureskatingfangirl**". She writes stories for the Mortal Instruments and for Percy Jackson.

Also if you want to check out our collaborating account, it's "**delisty**". Don't judge, it's our ship name. ;)

**But thanks again for reading this chapter! Favorite, follow, or write a review. c: The reviews motivate me to write faster and plus, they are just nice to read and know that someone out there is reading this story! Thanks again. Baiiii! **


	4. Chapter 4

"You humans are so interesting." He stated, his tone of voice not making him sound surprised at all. "Fine then. Ciel Phantomhive, I will grant your wish." I glanced up at him, his features showing through from the darkness, his red eyes glowing in a Hellish way. "But there's going to be a catch."

I felt my eyes widened as thoughts and possibilities raced through my head. _What is this catch that he has in mind? _I wanted to panic but I knew that was a bad idea. "Wh-what do you m-mean?" I asked, wrapping my arms around me, all at the while gripping my elbows as if that would wake me up from this nightmare.

Satan smirked at my shaking before saying, "Well, since you're asking me—" _I never asked you! _I screamed at him in my head. "—To have this human fall in love with you, then it seems fit to have a catch." His smirk faded away almost as quickly as it came.

"Which is?"

Satan opened up his black wings causing an even darker shadow to fall over his face. This action made the situation all the more dramatic and darker. "The moment that Alois What-ever-his-last-name-is falls in love with you and you accept his feelings and heart, I will swoop down from the shadow that I perch in and take your soul."

The way that my mind shattered was like taking your fist and smashing it into the glass of a mirror. The glass shattered from the impact, some fell to the ground causing more pings and hissing as they touched the ground—almost seeking attention—but they only broke into more pieces. The other pieces of glass stayed into your hand bringing out the blood from under those sharp blades and the blood would drop onto the broke glass lying on the ground. **  
**

"What's. . . the. . .point. . .?" I asked him. A headache resounded in my head shaking the broken glass.

"The point is that I am not taking your soul when it is still filled with desires and regrets. Those type of souls I despise the most." Satan stroked the tip of his wing before retracting them back. "You were the one that said that you did not want to keep suffering a one-sided love, so I promised that you would not live with a one-sided love."

"But I'd die the minute when he loves me!" I cried out. A couple heads in the back finally turned towards me to see what I've been screaming and talking about all that time. Satan just nodded his head when he had nothing to say back to me.

"Or would you prefer it if I just take your soul now and you'll never know the true taste of love?" Satan asked me, but I just merely shook my head. It was worth a try.

* * *

I stood behind a white curtain waiting for my nurse. The announcer finally called out my name after a long dreary wait—mainly because my last name started with a 'P'.

"Are you Ciel Phantomhive?" A timid female voice asked behind the curtain. I replied my approval. With a rustle of the curtain being drawn and then slid back to this concealing manner, a petite, short nurse stood in front me. Her physical appearance was exactly what you'd imagine when a timid, high-pithed female nurse called out to you.

"Hello," She smiled warmly at me. She walked from one place to another as she continued talking. "I'm sorry that isn't personally here to do your physical examine."

My eyes were all over the room as I attempted go keep up with the effortless bustling of this woman. "Oh, I don't mind." I said calmly. I chose the right response because she finally stopped her pacing, smiling warmly at me once more before tapping the edges of the papers down on the counter.

"I'm a student-teacher. I do not want to share my name, since there would be no need to, so you could just call me nurse. We can now go straight to our checkup!"

The nurse continued her bustling around as I examined the area that I was kept in. I was sitting on a medical examining table—the ones with a thin piece of cloth that covered the cold metal table. I already knew that the curtain was to isolate me from the rest of the patients, but I couldn't help but feel self-conscious at the thought that could just bust in here. Just people in general concern me.

The nurse first measured if I grew any taller—I'm not all that surprised that I stayed the same height—then my weight—once more not surprised that I didn't change. As the examination progressed, she had to check my eyes, temperature and hearing. An examination at out school wasn't any different from a doctor's appointment, but the school likes to be paranoid about the safety of their students.

"I am going to leave the room right for you to change into this." The nurse took out a cloth gown and left it in the table before sliding out of the curtain to go check up on other patients that she probably abandoned.

I stripped off my sweater and shirt first. I was just starting to unbuckle my pants when I heard wings fluttering behind me; the wind causing a slight chill.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but i at the same time said, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my prey." His long, skinny but clad with muscles flexed as he walked over to me. I backed up, almost hitting the table and tripping over my scattered clothes. "I see my little prey is vulnerable for me." Satan whispered as he leaned forward to my exposed neck.

"Sorry for the wait. I remembered that I had to do something, and thought that it was a good idea to go do it whole you were changing."

I hurriedly finished changing before she could comment on my pants being on—Well not now, but before. "It's okay." I responded to her, looking around the room to see how Satan escaped from her sight. When I looked back at the nurse with her stethoscope in her hand, her eyebrows were raised up as if she was questioning if I'm still in reality.

* * *

"Well, there's nothing wrong with you, Ciel. It was a pleasure to meet you, so until next time." She said, walking out of the curtained room. I reached over to the school uniform and started to change back into it once more.

"You can come out now." I called out to Satan and he obliged. "Why did you bother staying here the whole time? Wouldn't you have more fun tormenting other children."

"That is a good idea, but since I now have a master to care for, I simply cannot risk making you jealous."

"Master? Who said that I was your master and for sure who said that I would ever get jealous of some other kid that you're tormenting? In fact, I'd be glad if you disappeared to do so." I crossed my thing arms before opening the curtain to show that it was not occupied before walking out. I heard the clad of shoes behind me that showed that he was still following me.

"Better watch the attitude because if you end the contract with me right now, you're still dying." He quickened his steps until he was walking alongside me. One step for him equaled two for me and that just ticked me off that I am so short compared to him. I buried my complaints deep in my mind and kept quiet for a bit. I was heading for my next class before I noticed that no one else noticed Satan. Satan was out in the open with his long spiral horns perched on his head, his dark crimson eyes—his eyes no longer a bright fuchsia color—and his lack of school clothes because for his sleeveless black shirt and tight black pants are against the rules at our school.

"How come none of the other students could see you?" I finally asked him when my curiosity won me over.

"Just some special powers that a Demon Lord could have." He replied back. "You have already seen my great plumage on my wings, and hopefully you are not unintelligent enough to not know what my wings can do." I just stared at him with an eyebrow raised to confirm that I wasn't as stupid as he thought I was.

"What else can you do?" I asked him when I was about two feet away from my classroom.

"I can transform myself into anything when needed and fire manipulation. I can demonstrate that right now." Satan lifted his hand and a single flame ignited from his fingers.

"I have to admit, that is kind of cool." I breathed out amazed as the flame danced around, growing bigger and then shrinking back as if it was a shy flame. "It's a shame that other people can not see this." I whispered sadly, trying to draw my eyes away from the flame, but I couldn't. My body felt like lead, almost like my life essence was being drained away. "What are you doing?" I cried out, struggling to get away from the trace of staring at a red-orange flame flickering over pale fingers.

Then the flame went out. I fell to my knees, clutching my chest as I gasped for air like I was finally surfacing after struggling under water for a long time. In the distance I heard a solemn apology but someone closer was calling out my name. "Are you okay, Ciel?" This repeated for about a minute until I regained my senses.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I coughed out, bracing my hand on their shoulder before lifting myself up. I turned to the person that asked if I was okay because for sure Satan wouldn't have cared enough since he was the one that put me in that situation. I gasped once more, this time not for the lack of air, but more like my heart clenched in a good and a bad way. Alois stood in front of me, his forehead crinkled a little with concern as his blond hair threatening slid down to cover his blue eyes. My stomach fluttered with the stupid butterflies, but at the same time, my heart hurt because I knew what was going to happen to us. It's either we stay friends or we fall in love with each other, but the outcome of both of those situation would be the death of me. If we stay friends, I couldn't even bare the thought of loving someone else, and plus with the Satan situation, I was going to die once we confess to each other.

"What happened?" He asked me, letting go of me once I regained my balance.

"After effects of hitting my head?" I laughed out nervously. Alois stared at my idiotic face. The confused look on his face explained the fact that he was trying to figure out if I was lying and also what truly happened.

"Did you tell the nurse about that?"

"No."

"You probably should before more stupid things happen." He said, turning away so that his back was turned to me. He took a couple steps and flicked out his hand as a wave of departure. "I'll see you around." Alois called out and disappeared around the corner.

"So you like that type of guy?" Satan asked. "He seems like the type that you can barely talk to for five seconds before being agitated."

"He is at least _considerate._ What did you do to me when I stared into that flame? I'm sure that he wouldn't possess me like that." I cried out while taking threatening steps towards him.

Satan's emotionless face didn't give me any clues as to what he was thinking, but I sensed impatience from him because he was tapping his fingers against his forearms, which he never does. "Alois is not a Demon Lord, do realize that." He said with gritted teeth.

"Just because you are a Demon Lord doesn't mean you have to be the Demon Lord!"

"I cannot comprehend that."

I blushed knowing very well that it didn't make any sense. "What I meant is that, it'll be hard for me to communicate with you or you interacting with me if you're the Demon Lord. I mean, you're walking around as an invisible person. See!" I pointed at the other students that were staring at me with concern. "Those people can't see you and it's making me look like a bigger fool than I already am."

"So what you are trying to convey to me is that I must be like a human in order to communicate to you in public?" Satan asked. I looked down at his feet to think of a reply to that. I blinked my eyes because he shoes were not touching the ground, almost like he was floating, but that's the least of my problems at the moment.

"At least look like a human. There are plenty of human beings that act like demons, so you can continue acting like yourself—Just get rid of the wings and horns!"

"I refuse." Satan stated, his emotionless face added to his voice, which made him sound super pissed. My eyes trailed back up to his face and broad shoulders. His hands were whiter than usual from gripping his elbows. The expression on my face translated to him as a look of flabbergast and confusion. "I refuse to lower myself to the standards of humans. Talking like them is one thing, but _looking_ like one? How absurd!"

"Get out of your invisible shield and let those kids see what you truly look like! If they are terrified to death then you must look like a human and walk the same ground as I do—Don't you dare give me that face!" I cried out when Satan lifted his eyebrows but lowered his eyelids. (Author: Almost like the 'wtf' face.) "Don't pretend that I don't see you floating above the ground all high and mighty! But back to topic, if they are terrified to death by your Satanic appearance, then you have to be visible and look like a decent human being."

"And what would I get if they aren't feared by my superiority?" Satan asked in a bored tone. I didn't consider it that far yet.

"My soul!" I finally blurted out, then slapped my hands over my mouth because I could not predict if all the students would be quivering in fear. Satan smirked slightly, but once more, all his emotions only lasts for seconds.

* * *

"You children are so hard to intimidate nowadays." Satan groaned about. What happened was that right after I blurted out about giving him my soul if he won, he came out of his invisible glow. His horns and red eyes shown with a playful glint as the students that were originally staring at me were staring at him instead. Let's just say that he lost because those students were mostly all girls—besides one guy—and Satan is a pretty attractive guy, so he only lost because his good looks saved my soul.

"I am surprised about the results too." I laughed out to relieve my nerves. My heart was pounding from that event.

"I guess your soul is spared _for now." _He replied, once more in his invisible stage. I wanted to laugh at the slight disappointed tone that he had, but at the same time, it'd be the same as laughing at a blind person who couldn't see the same rainbow that you would be seeing.

* * *

"I'm home mom!" I called throwing my backpack onto the ground before heading into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"I do not sense another soul in this quarantine." Satan noted while watching me chew on a bite of apple.

"First of all, use more modern terms like 'house' and second, it's a habit that I had to say that I'm home." I closed the fridge with my free hand while once more biting into an apple in my other hand.

"Why waste the effort?" He asked. I turned away from him, trudging towards the livingroom. _Should I even bother telling him? _I asked myself. My final decision was to lie. "My grandma use to be home all the time when I was little, so when I come home from school, I'd greet her." _  
_

"Interesting." Blinking, I tried to figure out if that was his way of sarcasm or if he really meant it.

"My mom won't be home until late tonight, so don't you dare bother me while I'm doing my homework. Unlike school, I don't want my mom to send me to a mental institute. . .Then again, you're probably not allowed in that building!"

"Why would I not?"

"Don't you need permission in order to enter a building. . .?"

"I'm not a vampire."

"Oh." My little joke failed on me. "Wait. . .Are vampires real from wherever you came from?"

Satan's eyes lit up with amusement. ". . .Maybe."

"Cool!" I felt the animated like sparkles light up in my eyes. "Are they babes?" Satan blank expression gave me the impression of puzzlement. "I mean, are they hot? Like attractive?"

"They can be." Satan replied. I was so tempted to say 'Send me to Hell then' but before I could force out that thought, Satan interjected my thoughts with, "If you're interested in creatures with fangs covered in dark blood. Oh, don't forget the part where they are always covered in the blood of their victims. Those. . .things. . .never know hygiene."

I frowned. There went all my fantasies about beautiful vampires.

* * *

Author's note: It's been a while since I have updated and I'm sorry about that! I'm going to end the chapter here, so hopefully you enjoyed it!

Please review, follow or favorite because that motivates me to keep writing. Thanks!

And if you haven't already, check out my collaborating account 'Delisty' and take a look at it. ^-^ Thanks and byeee.


End file.
